the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Going at a Snail’s Pace - Commentary on Sean S
Going at a Snail's Pace is a commentary made by Blazing Larvesta and his fourth overall. The video is on a commentator called Sean S, specifically going over a one-shot he made on a user called GOKU KETCHUM. The video received very positive reception, and is widely considered to be an improvement over Larvesta's previous poorly received commentaries. Summary The video starts with Larvesta being surrounded in his house by five videos all calling him out on his presentation. After so many videos had called him out, he decided that maybe his house needed a redesign, and calls a renovator to fix his house, to which they accept and decide to put Larvesta in a shelter while he waits. The renovator also gives Larvesta some free commentary material as a bonus, which Larvesta says he'll see what he can do with. After the call, Larvesta waits for his new home, but is suddenly warped to the shelter the renovator was talking about, being the support room from Fire Emblem Awakening. Larvesta complains that he didn't get a chance to pack up his stuff before deciding to make himself comfy. He examines the shack and notices a video tape containing the commentary material, and decides to watch it on a nearby TV. After a SpongeBob time card jokingly states that the watching process took an eternity, Larvesta is shown sleeping, presumably bored from the video, and suddenly wakes up to begin the commentary. After his intro, Larvesta then gives context for the video, explaining that he was originally going to hit GOKU KETCHUM's countdown, but decided to his Sean's commentary instead after watching the video and noticing several problems with it. Sean begins his commentary with a wall of text in front of a blue background explaining that some of the audio for his video was recorded back in February and that he did not get to finish the video due to being grounded on February 22nd. Larvesta proceeds to criticize Sean for having run-on sentences in his disclaimer and for organizing his opening statements awkwardly and weirdly. The fire-breathing caterpillar then proceeds to give his own revision on Sean's opening statements, this time more organized and easier to follow. Larvesta then points out how pointless the opening statement is in the first place given how the date someone recorded their lines should not be of issue to anybody watching the video, and that Sean should have just explained the situation in a comment if anybody was curious. Goku Ketchum's video then plays in the background being sped up by Sean S and again by Blazing Larvesta. While Goku's video is playing very quickly from all of the speeding up, Sean also has another wall of text on screen while an image of Larvesta with a shocked expression slowly fades onto the screen. After Goku's video is done playing, Larvesta is shown breathing heavily, and then interjects in a somewhat crazed manner, bashing Sean for playing the entirety of Goku Ketchum's video right before the commentary. Reception Despite the reception of Larvesta's commentaries being overwhelmingly negative, this video received much acclaim by comparison, with many considering it to be a massive improvement over Larvesta's previous videos in terms of points, presentation, and humor. The video did receive some criticism, however. Doodletones criticized the video in a one-shot for misusing the BlackBordersMatter argument when it wasn't valid, and also found the video to be somewhat repetitive. Despite this, she did praise the change in visuals and overall considered the video to be a better commentary than Larvesta's previous videos. Nicholas E Miranda also wound up doing a commentary on the video. Trivia *During the opening, five videos are shown criticizing Larvesta for his visuals in his previous videos. Clockwise from the top right, these videos are: **Lebers commentary 8 - "don't eat sand, kids" (Lebers) **Lets Just Comment Episode 52: Jonah Smith - Not Learning in Spanish (Mills Kohai) **Damon Presents: The Top 10 WORST Commentaries of 2017 (SolarFenrir) **I'mma Tryz Againz! (Vii Omega) **Top Disappointing Defense Tactics (Doodletones) **Also, if the viewer looks closely, the can see the trophy from StagMaster15's commentary on Larvesta on the bookshelf near the top left of the screen. References Category:2018 Commentaries Category:Commentaries by Blazing Larvesta